DOOMSDAY
by CORNDOG1
Summary: What happens when the gang is in Hi skool and something goes terribly wrong?Z+G, Dib is kinda evil....R+R please! flames excepted


To all readers: I do NOT own anything Invader Zim related, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac related or other works of Jhonen Vasquez; although we all wish we did, for he has created the BEST in comical MADNESS! For all we know, HE just might take over our world as we know it!  
  
But I DO own Payne, Nny's sister and Gaz's best friend.  
  
Have a nice day(  
  
DOOMSDAY  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a normal day in the household, Zim was getting ready for skool and GIR was watching the early episodes of the Scary Monkey Show. He now had a fascination for glowsticks. GIR had about 30 of them around his neck.  
  
It had been about 5 years since Zim landed on earth. He was still trying to pursue his dream of conquering the planet and taking in all humans as his slaves. GIR had not changed a bit. Zim had grown taller, a side effect from being on a planet without so much gravity. He was now at a HUGE 5' 8".  
  
Well, it was tall for him. He had changed his clothes and style awhile back because he knew he'd be here longer than expected. His wig was now short and spiked.  
  
Today he had to look good. He had just turned 16 and today was the first day of 11th grade. Gaz was coming over to catch the bus with him. She was entering 10th grade today. Zim and Gaz had been going out for awhile. Well, awhile being 2 years. Okay, so it wasn't that normal.  
  
Zim was trying to get his other contact in. It wasn't working.  
  
Then came the ding-dong of the doorbell.  
  
"GIR! Answer the door!" Zim yelled from the kitchen.  
  
GIR became untransfixed by the T.V. and jumped down from the couch.  
  
He opened the door and let in Gaz and Dib. Gaz looked a lot different than she had a couple years ago, her hair was darker and longer, she was taller, about 5'4". Dib had also changed a lot. He was just as tall as Zim and his hair had went from black to blue. His glasses were now an oval shape instead of the geeky round ones. You could even call him handsome.  
  
"Gazzy!!!!" GIR screeched at the top of his lungs.  
  
He lunged at Gaz and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.  
  
"Hey GIR."  
  
Then a yell came from the other room-  
  
"Hey, Gaz, can you come here for a minute?!?" Zim yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea." She replied, handing GIR to Dib.  
  
She headed into the kitchen while Dib looked oddly at GIR. Then suddenly, GIR snatched up Dib's glasses from his face and put them on. He started running everywhere, even into the walls. Dib laughed.  
  
"What do you need?" Asked Gaz as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Zim looked up from the sink. He only had one contact in.  
  
"I just can't get this STUPID, INSIGNIFICANT.thingy.in." he tried again and poked himself in the eye.  
  
Gaz giggled.  
  
She walked over to him and brought his hand away from his eye.  
  
"Are you SURE you have to put them in at all? I mean, your eyes look fine to me."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. There was silence, until GIR came in wearing Dib's glasses and ran around them, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well."Zim said, looking at the contact, "I have to wear them, or the humans will find out."  
  
"You could always not wear them and say that they're just purple contacts. Payne has blue ones. Remember?" She asked him.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Gaz's best friend was named Payne. She was entering the 10th grade with her. Payne was the captain of the Hi Skool color guard, even though she was only in 10th grade. She has an older brother named Johnny, 'Nny for short. He was a little odd. He didn't come to skool much. Payne has blue contacts and dark red hair. Her boyfriend is odd himself. Kinda geeky. He's a paranormal freak.  
  
"Plus, I'll beat anyone up who might say anything.inappropriate." She said smugly.  
  
"I guess I don't have to put them in then." Zim said to her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'She smiles a lot more nowadays than she used to.' he thought to himself as he gazed at her bright smile.  
  
All of a sudden, he leaned over and hugged her. She hugged him back in a long embrace.  
  
Worried of what they might be doing, Dib called out to them.  
  
"Hey you guys, you better hurry up or were gonna miss the bus!!''  
  
"Okay." Zim kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Zim and Gaz came out of the kitchen. Zim grabbed his backpack.  
  
"GIR, I want you to stay home and not reek any havoc, okay?" He asked  
  
the little droid.  
  
GIR's eyes went red. "Yes, Master!"  
  
"Good, I'll give you a taco if your good."  
  
"TACOS!!!"  
  
Zim smiled and Gaz took his hand as they went to wait for the bus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once at the Hi skool, they were split up according to grade to get assigned their room numbers.  
  
Gaz was in a different grade, so they kissed goodbye and she went to her group.  
  
"Now that I've seen you two together, I think you make a cute couple." Said Dib, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yea.Hey, should we go up to the table to get our stuff?" he asked Dib.  
  
"Yea.I guess."  
  
They went over to the table and got their schedules.  
  
Zim took Dib's and looked at it.  
  
"We've got Trigonometry together. and Fundamentals of Art." Zim sighed. He still didn't like this Dib human much, but he was Gaz's brother, so he had to amount to something.  
  
Just then, Payne ran over. She wore black army boots and a black trench coat with an alien T-shirt underneath.  
  
"Hey." Said Dib, smiling.  
  
"Hi!" Said Payne, happily.  
  
They hugged. They were a new couple, they went out during the summer, Zim and Gaz had set them up, so far it was working perfectly.  
  
"Hi Zim." She said, the smile not disappearing from her face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I saw Gaz, she said she was coming over after she got her schedule."  
  
Zim nodded.  
  
"You look different, Zim. I think it's your eyes. Did you get purple contacts or sumpthin?" She asked, intrigued.  
  
Zim began to sweat.  
  
"Ummm.I..ummmmm.well.." He couldn't think of an answer.  
  
"Yea. He got em' yesterday. At the mall." Gaz said, coming up from behind him.  
  
"Yea.wat she said." He said, rescued.  
  
"They look cool."  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Time to go to class, students! Time to go to class!" Yelled a man over the loud speakers.  
  
"Okay.well, I guess I'll see you later." Zim told Gaz with a hug goodbye.  
  
All of a sudden, a swell of pain ran down Zim's back.  
  
"Owww." He said, startled.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Gaz, worried.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He told her, reassuringly.  
  
"Probably an alien spasm." Dib added.  
  
Payne punched him in the side. Dib's attitude toward Zim hadn't changed much.  
  
They went to their separate classes.  
  
Dib and Zim had the first class together, Fundamentals of Art.  
  
They walked in and the teacher told them to find where their seat was on the overhead.  
  
Dib ended up sitting in the opposite corner of the room than Zim.  
  
Zim: 1 Dib: 0  
  
In her first period class, Gaz wasn't listening to a word the teacher was saying. She was drawing mutilated pictures of Dib with his head being sliced off by Payne's brother, Johnny.  
  
Payne was also drawing in her class, her's was of Filler Bunny.  
  
With Johnny chopping off his head, and repainting his wall.  
  
About a half an hour or so into 2nd period, Zim began feeling the pains again.  
  
They went up his spine into his head. It seemed into his brain. It was overpowering his ability to think.  
  
He grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"Curses!OUCH!" He wailed.  
  
The teacher looked up from her lesson.  
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse, sir?" She asked kindly.  
  
The pain was pulsating through his body. It was getting harder to breathe.  
  
"Yes, mam'." He told her, his eyes squeezing shut. He grabbed his temples and applied pressure.  
  
He got up silently and walked out of the classroom.  
  
He thought he was going to scream in pain.  
  
Dib watched him go.with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
It was lunch.  
  
"What do you mean he went home?" Gaz demanded her brother fiercely.  
  
"He must've had those pains again.he yelled out in the middle of class.the teacher said he could go to the nurse, and he left, I know he wouldn't go to the nurse because of .ahem.you know.so I'm guessing he went home." Dib answered her.  
  
"I'm going to go find him. If he's that sick that he was yelling in class, then he shouldn't be by himself." Gaz told them.  
  
"It was probably just a headache, Gaz.." Dib told her assuringly.  
  
"You wouldn't think if you saw his face this morning."  
  
She ran out the door.  
  
Gaz was still a dare devil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zim rushed outside to the courtyard, and let out the pain.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiooooooouuuuuuccccccchhhhhhhhh..!!!!!!" He screamed to no one in peticular.  
  
He caught his breath.  
  
"I bet it was that Dib human. I will get him. I saw that smirk on his face. He will pay!" Zim leaned on a tree.  
  
The pain was still growing. It seemed to be focusing in his spine. Not ON it, INSIDE of it.  
  
Just then, Gaz ran out toward him. He immediently uprooted from the tree and stood up as straight as he could without the pain becoming unbearable.  
  
"Dib said you were going home, what's wrong?" she asked him, fearfully.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I planned on going home and giving myself a bionary X-ray to see if anything is wrong."  
  
"Oh. Well, want me to come with you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if its contagious or not, so you'd be better off to just stay here.okay?" he told her instructively.  
  
"Okay.." She knew not to test his nerves when he was ill. She would sneak behind him to make sure he got home alright, though.  
  
He walked home.  
  
It began to get windy out , and he pulled his trench coat over his neck.  
  
He had gotten it from Dib as a birthday present. He really hadn't had a human birthday, but he choose October 31st because he liked the human holiday, "Halloween".  
  
Gaz silently loped behind him as he followed the path home.  
  
Zim looked to see if the street was safe to cross and Gaz hid behind a bush.  
  
She followed him all the way to the park.  
  
There, he stopped to rest at a bench. Suddenly, he gripped his head and leaned forward.  
  
She shot out of the bush like a bullet and ran over to him.  
  
"Gaz! What are you doing here?" He asked her, taking his hands off his head in surprise.  
  
"You should really get home, here I'll help you." She said, taking one of his now paler green arms.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said, laughing.  
  
He knew there was no stopping her now.  
  
Just then, three men in black trench coats with eye symbols embroidered on them, came out from the nearby bushes and grabbed Zim by the arms.  
  
"What the..!!!???" Zim tried to yell at Gaz to run, but after the had put Zim in a stray jacket, they got her by the wrists and put one on her, too.  
  
They were violently thrown into the back of a sleek, black van without any tags.  
  
From the window up above, a shadowy figure began to open the glass.  
  
"DIB!?!"  
  
Zim cursed at him.  
  
"Dib? Why?!?" Gaz looked at him with a death glare. "You don't get us out of here right now or Ill."  
  
"You'll what? You can't DO ANYTHING now, little sis, this is way to big for you. I believe I have a score to settle with Zim here." Dib said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do with us once you have us in your lab, Dib?" Zim asked him.  
  
"After all these years, I'd think you'd know by now.tsk tsk.first I think I'll play with you.do some experiments and such. Then, I'll rip that little pack out from your spine and take it apart. That little droid will come in handy, also.." He smirked.  
  
"GIR! You can't do this!"  
  
Gir was like a child to Gaz and Zim, they took care of him like an infant.  
  
"Then comes the best part..Once I've fooled around with you and gathered specific data, then comes the real fun. The dissection. This is when I get to probe your internal organs and pull out your squidilly spooch and put it in a jar! Then, I go to your little Irken brain and combine electrical waves and pulsate them throughout your nerves. Next I gather information from your cerebral cortex and find out where your other little buddies are, then I will destroy your entire race!!! Bwa ha ha!! BWA HA ha!!! Hahahaha!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!-hey, are we going to the right place?" Dib asked the driver.  
  
"Yes, were going to the new lab. Its not far from here." A deep voice responded.  
  
"Oh. When we get there, Zim, you will find out how pitiful we humans really are." He said, actually striking FEAR in the small Irken's eyes.  
  
Zim stared at his bundled hands.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Don't worry, Z. I'm sure we can get out of his grasp somehow. It'll be okay. I wont let anyone hurt you."  
  
Usually it was the guy to issue this line, but Zim didn't know this, so he just sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just contact the tallest?" She asked him, hopefully.  
  
"The tallest don't care. In the past four years, they have only sent transmissions twice. I bet they've contacted Invader Waste, their new FAVORITE.I'm a failure. To everyone. Even myself." He said, eyes watering.  
  
"No your not, Zim. They just don't understand you. I do. I'm sure someone else does, too. Like Payne." She told him, hoping to get him happy again.  
  
"Payne doesn't know I'm an alien from another planet." He sighed again.  
  
"That wouldn't change anything. She'd still trust you."  
  
"No, she wouldn't. She'd think I was another freak show from out of town. You know she would, Gaz. " he replied.  
  
She was silenced. She couldn't change his mind about the subject.  
  
She leaned on his shoulder and thought of what might await them once to their destination.  
  
  
  
END  
  
My first fic on fanfiction.net.R+R please!!! I need reviews to complete chapter 2!!!!! Tell me what you think. The next chapter should be better!!! Flamers are accepted!! 


End file.
